The Blood Runs Deep ( Sebastian Love Story
by Kida Tatsuhime
Summary: A young half cat demon somehow ends up at the Phantomhive manor. What they dont know is that she will change there life forever. Maybe even melt through Sebastian's cold heart. ( Originally published on my Quotev account)


(Miki POV)

It's been a few months since I left on my journey and now I have ended up somewhere in London. My long silky pink hair is all tangles and my body is covered in dirt. My cloths are all torn and I only have a black cloak , with a hood to cover my cat ears.

It feels like forever since I last ate anything. I am so tired I could just fall asleep right here on the ground. 'Oh what the crap I gonna find some place to sleep'.

I turned the corner to find a high fence that looked like I could climb. Using my demonic skills I jumped up high enough to scale the wall. When I was over the wall it look like I was in a beautiful garden. Finding a nice tree to sleep under, I curled up and fell into a long overdue deep sleep.

( Time skip *BAKA*)

'I hear voices'. I swore I heard a voice or two around me." Where did she come from?" I heard one of the voices say."I don't know, but maybe we should take her to the young master." A female voice said.

' Young master? Ok I think it's time to get up Miki!'

Slowly I opened my eyes to see two weird looking people surrounding me. One was a young looking boy with blonde hair and red hair clips. The other one was a female with violet color hair and glasses.

"Um.. Miss?" The blonde boy muttered. As quick as I could I tried to run from the when two arms grabbed me from behind. As I tried to shack free my hood fell off my head exposing my cat ear. I completely froze in place . "I think we need to take her to young master!" The girl said putting the hood back over my head.

( Ceils POV )

I was in my study doing some paper work for the Phantom company, when Sebastian walks on with my tea. " I hope the earl gray is to you liking young master." He said handing me a cup. When all of a sudden Finny and May-Rin burst in without any warning.

" What the bloody hell is going on here!" I yelled at my two sevenths. Looking closely it seemed that funny was holding a girl in a cloak and hoodie covering her head. She was struggling to brake free from Finny's grip.

"We are sorry young master but we found this girl you see.." May-Rin started. " ok so you found this girl, why did you bring her to me?" I asked. "Well she was asleep in the garden and tried to run when her hood fell of and..." Finny trailed off. I raised my eyebrow to indicate that I wanted to know what 'and ' meant.

Carefully Finny grande the girls hood and took it off her head, letting her pink head fall and exposing her... Cat ears?! I looked at them on pure shock. Looking at Sebastian his famous smirk creeped across his face, watching the girls cat ears twitch. Standing up in my chair I asked the girl " Who are you and why were you sleeping at my estate?" She looked up and hissed at me before saying ."That's none of your business !" " Actually it is my business since its my estate and all" I exclaimed.

Before I new it Sebastian was already in from of the girl . Giving her a smirk he said," That was very rude but we have ways to get you to talk."She looked up at him in pure terror and tried once more to break free. Finally she realized that she could not she looked up at me and said," My name is Miki and the reason I was sleeping in your garden because I needed a safe place to sleep. Since I have cat ears and a tail people don't take kindly to freaks like me, so I get abused and needed a place safe to sleep."

I felt sad for her, being discriminated because your part cat. I have to admit she is pretty and cute..."How would you like a job here as a maid?" I asked her. She looked up at me surprised at what I just asked."You will have a nice bed, clean cloths, and food to eat." She seem to think about my offer for a while before saying, " I think I will take your offer young earl."

Finny finally let go of the girl letting her stand on her own. She was about to Sebastian's shoulders and was pretty thin, but had an hourglass shape. Her hair fell to the end of her back.

"Sebastian go take her to one of the guest room to clean up and then bring her back here for so i can ask her a few questions before her employment." He gave a smirk ,put one hand over his heart,and bows."Yes young master." He walk over to The girl who's name was miki and said,"Miss Miki will you follow me please." He offered his hand to her and she hesitantly took it.

( Miki POV )

Walking down the halls of them manor I thought it was strange that the earl gave me a job, but Hey I'm not complaining! I get food and a place to stay too. Sebastian suddenly nocked me out of thought,"Here you are Miss Miki, this will be your room." He opened the door to the most beautiful room I've ever seen.

The walls where a beige while the carpet was black. The bed sheets were the same color as the wall. Everything was just beautiful."I shall go and start you a bath Miss and when your done I will have a maid outfit picked out for you." Sebastian said.

He heads to the bathroom and turns on the bath. I stood there waiting until he walked out so I could bathe. Stripping down I walked over to the tub and put my foot in to test the water. Carefully I got in and let my body relax. 'God this feels good, I haven't had a bath in forever!' I grabbed the shampoo and worked it into my tangled hair. I rinsed put conditioner in my ins and got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my room , that was connected to the bathroom. Looking over at the bed I saw a pretty looking maid outfit Sebastian had laid out for me.

It was a pretty pink color with a apron around the waist that tied into a big bow from behind. There were a pear of pink gloves and a color to go around my neck (looks like what she is wearing in the picture) 'Really a collar? Oh well I guess that will look cute..' I thought. Putting it on I look in the mirror at myself.

All the dirt was gone showing my pale skin. My hair was not in knots anymore and fell to my waist. Instead of black from dirt my nails now showed there natural pink. Since I'm part demon my nail are permanently pink instead of black like a true demon. My golden eyes widened at my reflection.'Wow is that me?'

Suddenly there was a knock at true door."Come in." I said. Sebastian walked into the room and bowed.' I am here to take you to the young master ma' lady." Sebastian regained his posture and held out his gloved hand. I willingly took it and he lead me to the earls study.

(Time skip! FOOLZ! )

We stepped into the earls office and he gestured me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. " As you my not know I am Ceil Phantomhive leader of the Phantom Company, and this is my estate." He stared." Hello Ceil my name is Miki Nekoyama." I said."Hello Miki, now I am going to ask a few questions that I want you to answer before I heir you." I nodded.

"First question, where do you come from?" " I was born in A small village in Japan." I answered ."So you are Japanese?" I nodded."Second question, how old are you?" "15" I said. "Third question, what are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Im a half cat demon,my mother was human and my father was a rare cat demon, I can since that your butler is a demon as well but a full demon."I looked over at Sebastian who was smirking the whole time." Half demon? I didn't know there was such a thing." Ceil commented.

" Well there is, we are a rare species that normal demons look down apon. We are the product of a demon and a human who loved each other. Unlike normal demons we have feelings, need to eat human food, and have a soul. We do have super human strength and few have a special demonic power passed down from the demon parent. Also we can since other demons but demons cannot since us. It's for self defense because demons are alway after our soul." I told Ceil. " Why would they be after your soul?" He asked." Half demon souls have a special ability that if its devoured by a demon the demons strength increases." "We'll you don't have to worry about that with Sebastian" Ceil said." Yes I am not a bit interested in eating your soul for strength ,it is very indecent and I am not like the weak demons how crave for power." Sebastian said.' That a relief, I need my soul!( ^?^ ) ' I thought. "So are you one of the few with demonic powers?" Ceil asked." Yes , I can bend my bend my blood. I must warn you I'm pretty powerful." I grinned. "We'll let's see about that. I wang to test your power by you battling Sebastian." Ceil smirked.'Me battle a full demon.. Hahaha! I GONNA DIE!' Giggled to myself. I quickly stood up and look at Sebastian."Let the games begin!" I fist pumped.


End file.
